granthrowfandomcom-20200213-history
Frequently Asked Questions
Commonly asked questions What is an MYO? * MYO stands for Make Your Own. This will allow you to make one gran using a base that Bee or an admin can give you which you then submit to Bee who will decide to accept the design or not and bring the Granthrow into the group. How often are there adopts available? * Whenever Bee can get them done Are there any events or special things going on? * Several around the year for different occasions as well as raffles and other fun rp opportunities. How does Territory/packs work? * A single square of territory will be randomly assigned to your granthrow you can however purchase more territory. Large packs are owned by the admins but you’re welcome to apply to the different ones to have your gran join them. Smaller family packs are ok but usually are just between related grans like parents and cubs or siblings and the like. How is territory decided/can I pick my own place on the map? * Territory is decided based off your grans physical traits (amount of fur, size, coloring, mutations, etc), and you can't pick specific coordinates, however you can say that you'd like a particular geographic feature (lots of trees, near water, in mountains etc.). How do I get territory on the map? * Message Mani or Ghosty and they'll be sure to put you on the updated map! How does breeding work? * Females give birth to a certain number of cubs based on their size 4 usually being the absolute max with 5 being rare if using a fertility flower. Usually, the one setting up the breeding pays bee the fee though that can be discussed between the two owners. The breeding fee is based on traits and any sort of mutation or special base. Some owners may ask for a stud fee of sorts usually one of the cubs or a small amount of money for using their male or female. There are also special items you can use in breeding to increase chances of more cubs or mutations or traits that you want. Females do have a cool-down of one rl month but males do not. How do Pinecones work? Pinecones are an in-world currency that you can gain through rp, writing, events, or drawings that involve your grans they can act as an alternative currency to actual money and can be a nice way to get those special breeding or decorative items without draining your wallet. How do I get MYO lines? * Check with the second in command, or just post a message in the general chat. There are a few copies floating around :). Can I share characters/art that isn't granthrow related? * Mentioning them every now and then is perfectly fine but no pictures/excessive info on them. If people would like to know more they are free to DM you about it. I can't afford some of these auctions, is there a cheaper option? * Yes! You can make your own granthrow, or get a custom. If you're hoping for cubs, check and see if an all common trait male/female are available to breed with your all common MYO, as this will get you 3-4 cubs too! Either way, an all common breeding and an all common custom only cost 30£. * Alternatively you can enter free raffles that are held by both staff and sometimes other members. Can I draw my own adult lines when my cub is old enough? * Yep! You need to get the final product approved by Bee, but you can definitely draw your own. Can I pay someone other than Bee to do the adult lines? * No, but if someone offers to draw the lines for free, that's completely okay. Again, get the final lines approved from Bee before posting. Where can I find -insert any board here- * Type "in:board name" into the search bar, and jump to the first post and it'll take you right there. Can I advertise for my own commissions? * Yes and no. If it's granthrow related, yes. If it's just general art then no. Can I share my MYO/Custom plans? * Of course! We encourage it to be posted in the #granthrow-art channel but it's fine if it's in the general chat. Can I advertise for my own closed species? * We would like to keep the granthrow discord specific to granthrow as much as possible, so advertising anything not granthrow related is currently not allowed. Can I make a god/pack/pack leader? * Deities, packs, and pack leaders are all run by the admin team, to keep things monitored and fair <3. Can I breed with a deity? * Absolutely so long as you obtain the extremely rare item unique to each deity. This only comes around once a year and a deity can only breed once a year so keep an eye out for them! How do STATS work? * All Granthrow come with stats; Strength, Resilience, Wisdom, Charisma, and Dexterity. * Strength ** Mostly used for the fighting pit or when defending a territory * Resilience ** Granthrow with high resilience are less likely to get sick and sounds heal quicker * Widsom ** Won't get yourself into as many sticky situations and may become in handy in some of the events * Charisma ** This will come in handy when trading ** The higher the charisma, the cheaper things will be ** The hardest stat to get but can be very useful * Dexterity ** If you have a very high dexterity, you can create your own decor should you collect the right items ** You can also trade/sell these items * You can increase your stats by fighting in the fighting pits, partaking in events, and just other general life experience * Cubs are given stats depending on the parents